Death bite beetle my way
by narutoxhinataxkyubbi
Summary: Naruto falls through a shed now he's apart of another clan how will this turn out we shall see maybe harem up to you
1. Chapter 1

Nxhxk: ok I told you there was another story coming now this story is based off another story I asked permission to do this year's ago but I'm just now getting g to writing this now the original name of this story is called **legacy of the amburame** I enjoyed this story and I hope that you do too I'm making a wring now that there will be similar things to it in the first chapter but later on it will just end up as all me so I hope you enjoy and let's begin

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto I just write my own fanfiction on it

He just pulled off the greatest prank of his young life but now he had to run for his life so he would get away with doing this prank, as he ran he looked behind him and looked at the hokage monument where he did his prank, he had painted all the faces to make them look silly and not so serious as the looked over the village.

But because he was running he from the anbu that would soon be upon him he couldn't take a moment and admire his own painting skills soon a chunin was behind him chasing him down the road he quickly made a sharp turn into an ally way to the next street where he continued to run where then he soon was running upon a fork in the street he was going to go down the road on the right but he saw some ninja coming from that direction so he went left.

Naruto as he quickly took the left path where he had came to a wall he could easily jumped it with all the ninja training that he went through in the academy so he pumped some chakra into his legs and jumped.

Naruto happy that he was able to get away for a while made one mistake he jumped too high all he wanted to do is get on top of the wall but he ended up going over the wall and falling onto a shed who's roof gave in as soon as he landed

 **Meanwhile before naruto fell into the shed**

In the shed was three of the most deadliest bugs in creation four bug queens each with a section in the shed each queen was apart of the same species though they could never get along , these queens were currently having their daily argument on who was the better among them….well three of them were

"I am the strongest sisters, you can not deny that" buzzed one of the Queens

"no I am the strongest, what are you talking about fool." Buzzed another

"please the two of you are way behind me in terms of strength "buzzed the final arguing queen

Just as the last queen was going to say something to shut the other three up an object fell from the sky (a/n: well their sky it's actually the roof but hey their bugs ) landing right in the middle of all four queens territory

"IT'S MINE IT'S ON MY TERRITORY!" buzzed/yelled queen#1

"wait wait wait my sister's this object it's a human, maybe we can all bond with it I can sense something interesting with is something anchent that could allow all of us to bond with it and it shall support us? Buzzed queen#4

"I think your right sister he might be strong enough to support us and stop our fighting, we finally found the thing that will bring us together as a family." Buzzed queen#2

With that and the agreement the four queens bonded to our hero with two entering his arms and two entering from his legs, and as soon as they entered naruto let out a scream loud enough to let someone close to know that he was in pain fortunately enough the person who found him was the head of the clan who owned the shed shibi ambrame who when he found naruto the last of the bugs had entered into naruto where he passed out

Shibi called out for two of his clan mates to the shed showing them the unconscious naruto

"grab him and take him to the clans hospital I think we have another member of out clan" said the calm clan head.

 **End**

 **Nxhxk: so that was the first chapter tell me what you think give me your opinions pleas let them be constructive please I want to improve I don't need you to tear me down I know my punctuation needs work but review I look forward to them see you next time**


	2. why no updates

Hello all this will be a quick little update now I know your all wondering where the hell the updates to my stories are, now im here to tell you all this somehow or another I went completely fanfiction crazy and ended up not only the four that you see online here but another two that I have written down in a notebook that I carry at all times to try and finish the next chapters you all are waiting for….so the gist of what im trying to say is that the storys that are up will be updated sometime this year I just don't know when seeing at I unofficially have six stories that you most likely enjoy so wish me luck ill do my best to update your favorite story soon

See you later


End file.
